You're Beautiful I guess
by michiyuki-michiyano
Summary: [Chapter 3] Wolfram meets Jennifer... and a quarrel starts boiling...
1. Sucked into Earth With Yuuri!

Title: You're Beautiful...I guess

Authoress: -michiyuki-michiyano-

Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. I'm not that lucky. Wish I did own them... XD

Author'sNotes: This is my first-ever KKM fanfic! Please comment!

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

It was a bright sunny day and Yuuri Shibuya was resting by a pond located in the Blood Pledge Castle. He laid down on the soft grass surrounding the bank while breathing contentedly. He hadn't felt this peaceful since his arrival at the castle a week ago and was determined to enjoy this particular moment. Yuuri streched his arms and watched the birds flying above him. He smiled.

Suddenly, a certain masculine voice shouted at him and ruined the whole sensation. Yuuri, feeling slightly annoyed, rose from his sparwled position and glared at the figure of his fiance, Wolfram. Wolfram, being ignorant, simply shouted at Yuuri to stop lazing around and help him take care of Greta, their daughter who seemed to be very unhappy. " Okay okay, Wolf! Enough! I'll go take care of Greta!" Yuuri yelled back at Wolfram with his arms crossed. " Go talk to her instead of standing here yelling at me then,** wimp**!" Wolfram replied heatedly.

Yuuri felt angry and pushed Wolfram to the very edge of the crystal-clear pond he had been admiring just before his fiance's disturbance. Wolfram was caught off his guard and started wobbling uncontrollably. "WAHHHH!" he screamed as he fell into the water and a whirlpool started to form. Yuuri was shocked and quickly tried to haul his 'significant other' back onto the ground. Unfortunately, the whirlpool was **WAY** too strong and Yuuri got sucked into it with Wolfram as well.

A few seconds or so later, both of them landed in a... bathtub in Yuuri's house. Yuuri reached for a fluffy white towel from a nearby shelf to towel himself dry. He spotted Wolfram sitting beside him in the tub and handed him a pale green towel before Yuuri got another yelling from him. Wolfram got himself dry in super-fast time and opened a door to Yuuri's bedroom. The blonde Mazoku soldier strode to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and started inspecting all his things.

Yuuri heard the doorbell ring and rushed to the door in a frenzy, his damp black hair plastered all over his forehead. The guest appeared to be no other than his best friend...Murata, the Great Sage back in the demon world. " Hey, Shibuya! So you got back here? I heard from Ulrike that Wolfram is also back with you...so where is he?" Murata said, searching the living room with his eyes. "Um...he's upstairs. He's probably finding something** ordinary **to wear," snickered Yuuri, thinking of his fiance's blue Mazoku prince uniform which was kind of weird in this world.

Murata and Yuuri walked up the stairs and pushed open Yuuri's bedroom door. Yuuri's jaw dropped open when he saw Wolfram in... a **PINK **dress that resembled Wolfram's nightgownOh no...that can only belong to my mother...but** WHERE **did he find that outfit! Yuuri thought helplessly while he gaped at Wolfram.


	2. Wolfram in a crazy mood

Title: You're Beautiful... I guess

Authoress: -michiyuki-michiyano-

Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. I'm not that lucky, even though I'm an only child. Wish I did own them... XD

Author'sNotes: I was having the flu and cough while writing this. So don't blame me if this chapter sounds seriously weird. Plus I was listening to some songs that reminded me of YuuRam. Remember to R&R! (,")

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Yuuri asked Wolfram, in a distinctively unhappy voice where did he find the ridiculous dress and **WHY** exactly is he **WEARING** it, anyway. Wolfram merely smiled kinda scarily at Yuuri, who was waiting for an earful for asking such 'mediocre' things. Murata looked as if he was going to start laughing uncontrollably at the sight of Yuuri's and Wolfram's faces.

" **WOLFRAM**! I asked you where the heck you got **that **outfit and why are you wearing it! **ANSWER ME**!!! " Yuuri demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in what he hoped was a king-like manner.

" I got this from your cupboard here. And I'm wearing it to... check it out. Pink is **SUCH **a pretty colour, isn't it?" Wolfram replied serenely and reached out to clasp Yuuri's hand while he was still grumbling about the whole matter.

" **WHAT THE**-??? Wolfram! Let go of my hand! What is **WRONG** with you?!" Yuuri exclaimed in shock as Wolfram tried to hug him for some absolutely weird cause. Yuuri struggled with the blonde soldier's tight grip but was miserably failing.

Not wanting to be involved in any way, Murata practically ran out of the room, leaving his now-screaming-in-absolute-terror friend, even if it meant Murata was going to be slayed** alive **by the king himself once Yuuri figures out how to get out of Wolfram's strong grip.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Meanwhile, in Yuuri's sleeping quarters, a weary Yuuri Shibuya was wrestling with his fiance, even shouting insults, anything to get the prince off his lap. Wolfram refused to give in to Yuuri and tried to pin him on the bed. Face it, Shibuya. Wolfram is way stronger than you when you're not using your magic power. Yuuri thought, surrendering to his fiery-tempered maddening fiance. He loosened his grip on Wolfram's shoulder blades, showing that he isn't going to continue trying to fling him away from the double bed.

Noticing that Yuuri had stopped trying to push him over the edge, Wolfram silently cheered. Now I can take advantage of the wimp's weakness, thought Wolfram evilly. He started trying to kiss Yuuri with his 'oh-so-soft' lips. (A/N: This part is kinda gross. Heh. I'm sorry to those of you all who hate stuff like this... so sorry)

Little did he know that Yuuri had quite good hearing and had heard his mother, Jennifer walking up the stairs. Yuuri panicked, thinking of the (uhm) 'talk' that he will get from his mother when she sees Wolfram on top of him in that sickening pink dress. Realizing that Wolfram had relaxed his hold and immediately sat upwards. As a result, Wolfram was flung towards the cupboard in a blur and landed on his back. Yuuri took out a blue ironed shirt and a pair of jeans from the cupboard. The clothes were tossed at Wolfram, who had heard footsteps and was hastily tidying himself up before Jennifer came in.

Within less than a minute, Wolfram was ready. He combed his blonde ruffled-up hair while admiring his outfit. The blue really brings out my eyes, Wolfram thought, a grin spreading over his smooth and cute slightly pointed face.

A knock could be heard on the door. Yuuri ran to the door to open it before his mother gets overly-suspicious. Wolfram took a deep breath. He was going to meet his future mother-in-law. That is, if Yuuri would ever agree to marriage and accepted the whole relationship.

(A/N: Ahhhhh this is not good enough! Next chapter I'll write more! Hope you enjoy it!!! XD)


	3. A Quarrel

Title: You're Beautiful... I guess

Authoress: -michiyuki-michiyano-

Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU. Believe me, if I did, it would be SOOO different.

Author's Notes: I am SOOOO sorry I haven't been updating this story lately! I had a TON of stuff to do until 17th Nov and then I had to go to the Philippines! SORRY!!!Anyway... enjoy this chapter...

**--o0o--**

"Yuu-chan! Ken is waiting for you downstairs! He asks you to hurry up, you are supposed to be training for baseball. Well, I -," Jennifer said cheerfully before breaking off, a strange expression on her face as she saw Wolram, sitting ever so innocently on the bed, now dressed in Earth clothes. "YUU-CHAN?! Wha-what does this mean?! Is he your-your b -," "**NOOOO**, mum, **NOOOO**!!!!" Yuuri screamed, interrupting her as Jennifer looked at Wolfram and him with sparkly eyes. A large sweatdrop appeared on Yuuri's dark head. Wolfram just looked slightly,um, well, freaked out.

"Oh, Yuu-chan! What's his name? Tell me! He looks sooo **kawaii**!!," continued Jennifer in an over-enthusiastically. Neither boys wanted to answer her. "Well, as you know, Yuuri, your relationship with him is totally fine, Mummy respects your decision and I don't wanna intrude into your business..." she continued, pacing a length of the tiled floor, her right index finger on her right cheek in a thinking way. "**_MOTHER_**!!! Can you please, get out? We'll talk about this,later! With Dad." Yuuri roared, his cheeks turning very, very red. Wolfram turned the exact opposite of Yuuri, his face going a few notches paler.

"Ooohh, Yuu-chan wants to 'talk' with the kawaii boy! Well, I won't interrupt both of you!!" Jennifer interjected gaily before walking out to the landing, humming some weird romantic tune.

**--o0o--**

"Great. Now my **MOTHER** knows about this. Great. I am **SO **dead...," Yuuri declared unhappily as he shoved the door shut. "I know what she's talking, wimp. And you, too. S-so. You haven't told them? About m-me? So I-I'm not your fiance, you haven't actually accepted me...," Wolfram trailed off, his voice extremely small and his big emerald eyes started filling with hurt tears. "Wh-What?? No, Wolfram you're my fiance... it's just that-that on-" "On Earth, relationships between guys aren't common? Weird? Strange? Yuuri, I've heard _all _of this before! About you wanting to marry normally and all that! I know you never wanted this engagement!! **_NEVER_**!!! Not in a zillion years!!! Have you even **THOUGHT **of me before??! I ask **YOU**! All you think of and like are baseball, more baseball, those awful ladies of yours a-and **CONRAD**..." Wolfram said, nearly shouting at Yuuri. To his horror, his voice broke and the tears that he had been holding back all this time, spilt over and started dripping onto the duvet.

"Wolfram. Wolfram, i-it's not true. I **DO** think of you as my fiance, b-but other people will treat me like dirt if they knew. I am really really sorry, Wolf. I can't bear to see you all unhappy like this. I am really sorry!" Yuuri said, his onyx eyes filling up with tears as well. "**NO** I don't want to listen to anymore of your LIES! Get out!! Go _flirt_ with the ladies, you ungrateful wimp! All you think of is what others think of you! What is **_WRONG_** with you?! Why don't you just dissolve the whole engagement, if that's what you want?!" Wolfram screamed, his emotions taking control of him.

"Listen. This is all my fault. I am **SORRY**. A-And I don't want to dissolve any engagement. Never. Can you hear me? I'm staying here until you accept my apology!!" his fiance replied, using his firm voice before crossing his arms and gazing at the blond-headed prince. "I-I don't believe you. No. No. **NO I DON'T! **They're lies... **LIES! LIAR!!** You don't deserve anything... you treat **ME** like dirt. Why did you even consent to the engagement?! Or maybe, it's me who is the problem... I shouldn't even exist to make him live in such torture! **WHY**! Dear Shinou!! Why am I even _created_!!!" Wolfram screamed while burying his head in a pillow, his body sprawled across the mattress. "Wolf... it's not your fault. M-Maybe it's **mine**. I should have paid more attention to you. Please, please stop killing yourself like this," Yuuri said sadly while stroking the blond locks he secretly adored.

The mazoku soldier quietened down a little as he felt Yuuri's hands stroke his golden hair. He let out a small sniffle of unhappiness and reached to clutch Yuuri's other hand. Yuuri was so full of pity that he didn't even _feel _Wolfram's hand gripping his hand tightly.

Ten minutes later, Wolfram, feeling better said "I-I guess, maybe I accept your apology... I was overreacting just now, Yuuri." "Heh... as long as you're alright, I'm fine... Wolfram... don't be sad anymore, okay, I'll be there for you always. I promise!" Yuuri replied, his mouth curving into a broad smile.

"**YUU-CHAN**!!! Dinner!!!" Jennifer's voice floated over to their ears. "Well, I guess it's time for the 'talk', eh..." Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, who just smiled back nervously.

_I hope this doesn't get him in trouble, I don't look forward to this at all,_ thought Wolfram as he walked down the staircase, to the dining room with Yuuri.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this... it's kinda short-ish ... and I'll say thanks to my reviewers. I'm such an airhead, I can't remember which reviewer I've thanked... sorry. I'll try my best to update this as soon as possible. Remember! R&R, please!!!)


End file.
